¿ Cómo me enamore de Hermione Granger ? ( Traducción autorizada )
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Una Ley de Matrimonio con un pequeño cambio. ¿ Qué pasaría si Voldemort nunca hubiera creado horrocruxes y hubiera muerto cuando intentó matar a Harry ? ¿ Y si el formal profesor de Pociones hubiera prometido mantener la seguridad de Harry y sus amigos ? ¿ Y si Hermione de alguna manera consiguiera llegar a su corazón antes de que se aprobará la Ley de Matrimonio ?
1. Capítulo 1

¿ Cómo me enamore de Hermione Granger?

Los personajes y hechos son propiedad de JKRowling , lo que no es propiedad de la autora original projectrunwayluver quien ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarme traducir este sevmione aún en proceso para vosotros .

Capítulo 1

El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto gracias a un niño pequeño llamado Harry Potter. Su madre Lily se había sacrificado por él para que pudiera vivir. Cuando ella hizo eso , el Señor Tenebroso intentó matar al pequeño Harry pero el hechizo le acabo rebotando . El Señor Tenebroso estaba equivocado , él no era inmortal . Y tampoco lo había sido la mujer que yo amaba ,Lily Potter.

Estaba sentado en una silla de manera encorvada llorando muy fuerte con las manos en mi llorando como si fuera un niño . Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿ Cómo podría ? .¡ Lily estaba muerta y todo por culpa de Sirius Black ! .

''Pensé que ibas a mantenerla ... a salvo ''

''Ella y James pusieron su confianza en la persona equivocada '- dijo Albus - Al igual que tú , Severus . ¿ Qué esperabas que Lord Voldemort la perdonará ?.

Me hundí en la silla . ¿ Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que el señor Tenebroso la perdonaría ?

\- Su hijo ha sobrevivido - murmuró Albus

Levanté la cabeza con un sobresalto . ¡ Como si quisiera recordar que ella había sido tan cercana a James Potter ! . Cerca de las maneras que yo he podido soñar. Solo imaginármelos ellos juntos me da nauseas .

-Su hijo está vivo . Tiene sus ojos , exactamente los ojos de ella . Tú recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily ¿ verdad ?

\- ¡ No ! - grité - ¡ Está muerta ... muerta !

\- ¿ Eso es remordimiento , Severus ?

-Ojala ...ojala yo estuviera muerto - murmuré entre cortadamente . ¿ Cómo no podría ? El amor de mi vida estaba muerto.

¿ Y eso de que serviría ? -preguntó Albus acercándose - SI realmente amabas a Lily Evans , si realmente la amabas entonces debes dejar tu camino libre y dejarla ir.

¿ Aclarar mi camino ? ¿ Qué quiso decir con eso ?

\- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Qué quieres decir ?

\- Tú sabes como y por que murió . Asegúrate de que no ha sido en vano. Ayúdame a proteger al hijo de Lily.

-Él no necesita protección , el Señor Tenebroso se ha ido

-Pero no los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso , y entonces Harry Potter estará en grave peligro.

-¿ Acaso me estás pidiendo que yo lo cuide?-le pregunté indignado . ¿ Cómo podría cuidar yo a a la semilla de James Potter?.

-No , solo te estoy pidiendo que lo vigiles .Mantenerlo a salvo . Que seas su guardián en las sombras –dijo Albus juntando los dedos .

Me paré a pensarlo . También era el hijo de Lily . Lo haría por Lily . Tal vez también lo harían sus amigos cuando llegue el momento . Lo que sea por Lily . – Muy bien , muy bien pero nunca nunca , y quiero decir nunca . Esto debe ser solo entre nosotros Albus . Júralo , no podría soportarlo y muchos que el hijo de Potter …. Dame tu palabra .

-¿Mi palabra de que nunca revelaré lo mejor de ti , Severus?- suspiró suavemente Albus . Lo mire esperando una esperando una respuesta – Si insistes , así será .


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuatro años más tarde

Me aparecí en el pequeño pueblo de Little Whinging y camine lentamente por las calles . Era una ciudad perfectamente normal . Sin duda parecía el lugar perfecto para Petunia Evans. Gruñí con tan solo pensar el nombre . A esa mujer celosa no le importa nadie más salvo ella misma.

Camine en silencio por las calles hasta llegar en la que la que sabía que vivía Harry calles estaban muy silenciosas esta mañana. Cuando estuve cerca de la casa mi corazón empezó a latir de manera muy rápida . Un niño grande que extrañamente parecía un cerdo , debe ser el hijo de Petunia , estaba montando sobre una bici mientras se reía escandalosamente de otro niño que estaba de pie en el patio . Reconocería esos cabellos desordenados y esas gafas en cualquier parte .

¡ Era James Potter ! . Parpadee lentamente y seguí mirando al chico . No .Algunas de sus características eran diferentes . Cuando Harry miró con celos a su primo , me mordí el labio con fuerza. Tenía sus ojos . Tal y como Albus me había dicho . No , no podía estar más cerca. Me di la vuelta por donde vine y me desaparecí.

"Cuatro años más tarde

Era las vacaciones de Pascua y Albus me pidió verificar al chico otra vez . Parecía preocuparse mucho por el niño . Yo también lo haría si tuviera que vivir con Petunia Evans .Ella y su marido eran las razones por las que creemos que los muggles nos odian .

Pobre Lily , lo había intentando todo para retomar la relación que tenía con su hermana . Siempre que eso no funcionaba venía a mí llorando y yo la consolaba hasta que se calmaba. Una vez hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla . En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró tan rápido que pensé que iba a desplomarme en ese momento ./p

Me aparecí en el mismo sitio y poco a poco iba haciendo el camino por las calles . Una mujer me vio , sus ojos se abrieron y metió a su hija dentro de su casa. Rodé los ojos y continúe .Le había prometido a Albus que llevaría ropa muggles y eso llevaba. Al parecer hasta resultaba intimidante con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros negros .

Finamente llegué al número Cuatro de Privet Drive y algo que vi hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. Harry estaba subido a un árbol mientras lágrimas corrían de sus verdes perro grande le estaba atacando para intentar llegar a él. Petunia , un hombre gordo , una mujer gorda y su hijo se estaban riendo de él .

De algún modo , Petunia pudo sentirme mirándola con odio. Su ojos se movieron mirando por los alrededores y cuando me vieron , ella palideció. Levanté las cejas y sonreí a la mujer. Rápidamente ella llamó a la mujer a la que pertenecía el perro.

\- ¿ Por qué no vamos a dentro a tomar un brandy ? - preguntó Petunia mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Todos la siguieron hasta el perro menos Harry . Una vez que se había ido y la puerta se cerró , Harry se bajó del árbol y se apoyó en él jadeando .

Di un último vistazo al chico mientras se limpiaba los ojos , antes de alejarme . Albus estaba en lo cierto . Ellos eran tan malos como mi padre . ¿ Cómo ha podido dejar al niño aquí con una persona que es obvio que lo odia ? . /p

Hola a todos , aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia que estoy traduciendo , va lenta a su tiempo pero os aseguro que es buena y desarrolla bien las parejas .

Sinceramente , pobre Harry no se merecía como le trataba su familia muggle .

Pregunta : ¿ Cuál es el Dursley que más detestáis ? Yo sin lugar a dudas a Vernon .

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo . Dentro de una semana tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar por lo que esta semana no habrá capítulo , por eso cuando acabe como recompensa tendréis dos capítulos un mismo día .

Un beso de la Severusiana Merodeadora .


	3. Chapter 3

**23 meses después**

Fulminé con la mirada a Albus - ¿ Qué quieres decir con que no me dejarás ir a por él?

-Severus , es mejor que sea Remus quien vaya a por Harry –dijo Albus mientras alzaba las manos haciendo un gesto intentando calmarme

-¡ Remus no le ha visto desde que él era un bebe! La última vez que lo vi estaba de visita en un zoo. Siguiendo tus órdenes de que no le pasará nada- chille fulminándole . Accidentalmente, Harry había hecho desaparecer el vidrio de la jaula de una ía sido increíble ver como todos los que estaban ahí se quedaban pálidos y con los ojos abiertos , entre ellos incluido el mismísimo Niño que Vivió .

-Severus , temo que puedas asustar al niño –dijo Albus con calma mirándome

\- ¿ Qué?¿ Cómo? –pregunté con una mirada fulminante. Albus sonreía mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón y se lo introducía en su boca.

\- Porque la mayoría de los estudiantes te tienen miedo – respondió con sus ojos brillando de manera traviesa

-¿ Ese es tu punto , Director? – pregunté fulminándole con la mirada con más intensidad

\- ¿ Realmente quieres asustar al niño? Sé que quieres hacerlo porque él se parece mucho en físico a su padre –mire a Albus para que continuara - ¿ De verdad crees que puedes ser completamente imparcial con el chico?

-Por supuesto –dije rá ambos sabíamos que eso era que ver la semilla de James y Lily todos los días va a matarme.

-Los dos sabemos que estás mintiendo Severus –dijo Albus entre dientes con un caramelo de limón en la boca- Simplemente deja que Remus vaya a por Harry .Le hará mucho bien . Ha tenido poca felicidad en su vida y se la merece.

\- ¿Por qué no dejaste a Harry con Lupin en vez de con esos horribles muggles?-pregunté frotándome los ojos con la palma de la mano.

-¿Un hombre lobo cuidando al Niño Que Vivió? Hubiera sido le resulto difícil hace tres años obtener el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y desde ese entonces él ha estado vigilando a Harry como si fuera un halcón. Sin el cuidado de Harry Potter no hubiera sido posible para él-suspiró Albus reclinándose en su silla. Le fruncí el ceño , estoy seguro de que me está ocultando algo.

Albus se me quedó mirando , no iba a ceder – Entonces esa es tu decisión final

-Lo es

-Al menos déjame ir ese día

 **31 de Julio del año 1991 , Caldero Chorreante**

En silencio , estaba sentado con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Magos y brujas estaban hablando en voz baja. Estaba mirando la lista de ingredientes para Pociones que iba a necesitar este año. ¡ Esos malditos gemelos Weasley habían robado de nuevo en mis almacenes! Era demasiado exasperante. Si no mantuviera mis ojos en ellos todo el tiempo algo podría salir mal .

Suspire de nuevo revisando la lista mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Espera estos ingredientes son demasiados familiares. Eran de una Poción que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Mire la lista suspirando de nuevo y deje caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡Malditos desgraciados!-susurre en voz baja . Poción Multijugos .

-¿ Lo de siempre , Remus?-preguntó Tom sonriendo

-No puedo Tom , estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts –respondió Remus con una sonrisa

-¡Válgame Dios!-murmuro en voz baja el tabernero -¿ es quien yo creo que es?

De repente en ese momento , todo el Caldero Chorreante se quedo completamente quieto y en la vista para ver hacia donde miraban , cuando lo vi sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba ¡ James Potter!.No .Negué con la cabeza. Solo era Harry , el pequeño Harry Potter.

-¡ Santo Dios!-susurro el viejo tabernero -¡ Que honor , Harry Potter!

Se precipitó desde detrás de la barra hasta llegar a Harry y tomo su mano estrechándola con lágrimas en los ojos.-Bienvenido sea , Harry Potter. Bienvenido.

Remus sonrió con orgullo al niño pero Harry parecía un poco aturdido. De repente todos en el bar se levantaron para saludar y estrechar la mano del niñ sonrió a todo el mundo con un ligero toque de sonrojez en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que me hacía recordar a James Potter en este momento. ¡ Orgulloso!¡Arrogante! ¡Le gustaba su fama!¡Y todo porque su madre murió!.Él no es mejor que James quien adoraba atormentarme.

Harry se giro a mirarme mientras yo elevaba una ceja . Quiso decirme algo pero antes de que abriera la boca me desaparecí con un Pop .Él era como su padre hasta la mé lo que tenía de su madre ha desaparecido por completo.

 **HOLA MIS QUERIDAS SEVMIONERAS POR FIN ACABE MIS EXAMENES Y BUENAS NOTICIAS APROBE TODO.**

 **Como podéis ver ya Harry pronto irá a Hogwarts , en los próximos capítulos ya si sale Hermione.**

 **Pregunta : ¿ Qué os ha parecido como ha reaccionado Severus?**

 **SI VEIS ALGÚN ERROR EN EL CAPÍTULO , SOIS MUY BIENVENIDOS A DECÍRMELO PARA QUE LO CORRIJA CUANDO PUEDA .**

 **CON ESTO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **Nota de la autora original : No olviden que Severus solo ve lo que quiere ver. Él está muy cegado por su odio a James Potter y el amor que le tiene a Lily. Cada vez que vea a Harry verá al niño que le hubiera gustado tener con Lily o a su némesis que le atormentó en la escuela.**

Punto de vista de Severus

1 de Septiembre del año 1991

Me senté en la mesa de profesores y vi como los estudiantes entraban mientras charlaban en voz alta sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante el verano .

-¿ Por qué me hice profesor , Albus ? - pregunté frotando mis sienes .Ni siquiera había comenzado el curso y ya tenía una migraña .

-Para proteger a Harry y a los demás estudiantes de cualquier actividad mortífaga o cualquier levantamiento -dijo Albus con los ojos brillantes . Cuando se pensaba que nadie le estaba mirando se metió un caramelo de limón a la boca .

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y vi como MInerva hacía entrar a los estudiantes de primer año. Ellos parecían nerviosos mirando alrededor de toda la Sala. Algunos parecían casi tan pálidos como los fantasmas que daban vueltas alrededor de la misma .

Una niña en particular me llamó la atención . Ella tenía el pelo más espeso que he visto nunca. Sus labios se movían mientras hablaba con el chico de al lado. ¡ Si es el hijo de Alice Longbottom ! ¡ Por Merlín lo que se parece a su madre ! . La chica de pelo espeso siguió hablando y me encontró observándola. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía Lily cuando entró por primera vez en Hogwarts. Era hija nacida de muggles. Sonrió al chico Longbottom aunque por desgracia tenía los dientes tan grandes como los de un conejo .

-¡Por Godric , lo que se parece a James ! - Di un respingo y me volví a mirar a Pomona .Ella me ignoró y siguió mirando a Harry.

De manera calmada , Minerva colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete y dio un paso atrás. Un momento después , el Sombrero empezó a cantar pero no lo miraba .Para ser honesto nunca lo hice. Siempre miraba las reacciones de los chicos de primer año. Esta era la mejor manera para ver quienes eran hijos de muggles y quienes no.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban en shock mientras que otros estaban nerviosos y esperaban a que el Sombrero terminará . Tenían miedo de ver en que casa les iba a tocar. No era difícil de entender porque muchos temían ir a Slytherin .

El Sombrero dejo de cantar y se inclinó ante todas las mesas , luego todos empezaron a aplaudir. Minerva dio varios pasos hacia adelante y desenrollo el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos .

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre , vendréis hasta aquí , os sentaréis en el taburete y yo os pondré el Sombrero para que seáis seleccionados -dijo - ¡ Abbot , Hannah !

Apenas presté atención a medida que los estudiantes iban siendo difícil prestarle atención después de tantos años . Aplaudí cuando una chica fue seleccionada en Slytherin .

-¡Granger , Hermione ! - la chica de cabello espeso dio un pequeño salto y luego se sentó en el taburete donde le colocaron el sombrero . Estuvo sentada durante un minuto .

-¡ GRYFFINDOR !-gritó el sombrero

Unos cuantos estudiantes más fueron seleccionados hasta que le llegó el turno a mi ahijado , Draco Malfoy , que fue seleccionado en Slytherin . Y luego : ¡ Potter , Harry !

El chico en cuestión dio un paso adelante pero yo solo veía a ¡ James Potter ! . Cerre los ojos para no ver a Harry .

-¿ Ha dicho Harry Potter ?

El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de gritar : ¡ GRYFFINDOR !

Así el resto de estudiantes se fueron sucediendo hasta que : ¡ Weasley , Ronald !

¡Demonios , otro Weasley !. Deje caer la cabeza en las manos y gemí. Era de esperar , afortunadamente no sería tan malo como sus hermanos gemelos o incluso Percy.Él era un mocoso insolente y molesto .

Albus se puso lentamente de pie con una sonrisa : ¡ Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts ! Antes de que comience el banquete me gustaría decir unas palabras - hizo una pausa y prosiguió - ¡ Baratijas , cosquillas y palomitas ! ¡ Muchas gracias !

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron animado pero yo mire serio a Dumbledore -¿ A qué demonios vino eso , Albus ?

-Pienso que eso lo explica todo , Severus - dijo Albus antes de sorber su coñac

-Si tú lo dices , Albus -murmure antes de empezar a comer mi propia comida .

 **COMO PODÉIS VER YA TENEMOS SELECCIONADOS AL FAMOSO TRÍO DORADO.**


End file.
